


The Miraculous Tales of Volpina and Le Paon

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, DJWifi, Day 17, F/M, This is my alternate universe, and their people, it is them, they are in love, they are the main heroes, with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Sometimes, Volpina and Le Paon enjoyed going on missions by themselves.Late at night, when it was just them two, they could pretend that they were the only two.While Ladybug was the only one who could purify akuma, Hawkmoth’s M.O. was to only attack during the day.Besides, other people besides hawkmoth committed crimes.And so, Volpina and Le Paon became the heroes of the night.





	The Miraculous Tales of Volpina and Le Paon

**Author's Note:**

> My alternate universe is still within canon. I just want my babies to have the shine.

Sometimes, Volpina and Le Paon enjoyed going on missions by themselves. 

Late at night, when it was just them two, they could pretend that they were the only two.

While Ladybug was the only one who could purify akuma, Hawkmoth’s M.O. was to only attack during the day.

Besides, other people besides hawkmoth committed crimes.

And so, Volpina and Le Paon became the heroes of the night.

While all of Paris loved Ladybug, Ladybug had always been disconnected with its citizens. She never stayed to talk, never spent time with anyone. She came, she fought, she purified, and she left.

Chat Noir had a good rep with civilians. He grew up with them, but even he had some kind of disconnect with them. Chat only stayed on the roads he knew in that one neighborhood. 

Volpina and Le Paon didn't live in those parts of Paris. The business district was for people not like them.

Alya had a huge family. While her mother was a famous chef and her father was the zookeeper, their family was just too big to live in the business district. Everything was too compacted over there for the Césaire family.

Nino, who grew up in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, never actually lived in that neighborhood. He had always lived right outside of it, but too far away from it to feel comfortable in it. It wasn't because his family couldn't afford it. His parents were always gone at work, and Nino always had everything he needed plus more. They just felt as if it wasn't necessary to pay all of that money for a home they weren't staying in. So they bought a small 2 bedroom apartment somewhere else.

Neither of them lived in the business district, so neither of them patrolled there. 

They were the heroes of the Paris Underground. 

Of the abandoned buildings that were home to the hypest raves. 

The people’s heroes.

They gave hope to the people outside of the akuma range. Gave them something to believe in because becoming akumatized, or being attacked by an akuma, wasn't the worst thing that could happen to someone. Especially with the Miraculous Cure.

No, there were things far worse. 

Scars that couldn't heal. 

Lost things that couldn't be found.

Broken things that couldn't be fixed.

Volpina and Le Paon defended their home from the things that sometimes even superpowers can't fight.

Volpina helped her people with her power to create things out of thin air.

Le Paon could see the future, and used his heightened foresight to help his people.

Their people.

And their people loved them for it.

\---

They sat in the rafters of the ‘abandoned’ building, hiding in the shadows as the party raged on below.

“Are you ever gonna take a turn in the booth?” She asked. She sat next to him, but leaned her head into his neck, her back onto his front. It was cute.

“I don't know. I think it's more entertaining to watch them from up here, don't you?” The arm he had around her waist squeezed lightly.

“I know I do, but I don't need to be able to see the future to see that you want to join them.”

“You know, that's not actually how my powers work. I can only see action, not intent.”

She laughed. “Well then what good are you?”

He poked her stomach. “Don't do that, you'll make Dusuu cry. We can't all create things, Ms. Special.”

“You can't? What a shame.”

He shook his head. “Besides, I want them to like my music because it sounds good to them, not because it's me playing it. Liking me because I'm a hero is one thing. Music is another. It's my life, and I don't want anyone to lie to me about it just because I'm in blue spandex.”

“Babe, you can't be serious. You're music is awesome! I play it around the house when I'm cleaning, and the twins swear it's someone off of the radio. You're really good.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Thanks. Wait. You play it while you clean? Like early Saturday morning, you just... Get up, blast my music, and clean?”

He didn't need to see her to know she was blushing. “Yeah? So?”

He laughed. “Oh my glob. You really are someone's mother... You chose the right group chat name.”

She hit him. “It’s perfectly normal to clean on Saturday mornings! I am not a mother.”

“Not yet...”

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

“You heard me. When we get older, I want little Alyas and Ninos.”

Her eyes widened. “How much is a that? You know I don't want a lot of kids. You've been to one of my family reunions. I don't want to add to that.”

“Yeah, but I want more than one. Being the only child sucks. Look at Mari. You know she would've wanted siblings.”

Volpina nodded. “Okay, so we'll find a happy medium.”

“Two kids and a dog?”

“Two kids and a dog.”

He chuckled. “We won't need any more than that. Knowing Adrien, him and Mari are gonna have a hoard.”

“That poor girl. She's gonna have to go to work. I can't see her being a stay at home mom. He kinda fits the bill though.”

“Yeah... He does. Do you think it's weird how we're not even 20 yet, but we already know that all of us are going to be together forever?”

“Normally, I'd say yes, but” She held up her necklace. “We have something that binds us to each other forever, so I don't really see us growing apart. Can't you see the future?”

“Yeah, but I don't use my omnipotence for that. It takes the joy out of everything and gets rid of the freedom of choice.”

“Deep.”

He rolled his eyes. “Not really. Would you really want to know everything everyone's going to do for the rest of their lives?”

“...Not really.”

“Didn't think so.”

They stood up then, and looked down over their people, their responsibility. And as they saw the culture and life that this part of town was known for, for once they were glad they lived in the lower district.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm. What if I write fics about the Lower District... Who would want to read them?
> 
> let me know...
> 
> Also, don't think I'm playing into the trope that just because they're brown that they're poor. They're not. They just don't live in the business district. Also, anyone notice how everyone in that class has important parents? I'm pretty sure it's a private school... Chloé is the mayor's daughter. Sabrina's father is the chief of police, Rose's people have connections with an actual Prince... think about it.  
>  
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> u guys should come talk to me on tumblr


End file.
